


[2:40am]

by frustrataed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: Another past midnight arrival.
Relationships: Han Jisung| Han/Reader
Kudos: 9





	[2:40am]

Unable to sleep for yet another night, you eventually slip out of the warm covers of your bed and walk towards the kitchen, not forgetting to grab the red packet as well as the lighter resting on your nightstand. You turn on the light before lazily dragging back one of the chairs and sitting down. Your shaky hands quickly light up a cigarette and bring it close to your trembling lips. You’re not going to cry again, no. Inhaling the hot smoke immediately relaxes your muscles as you sit back more comfortably, your eyes burning holes on the plain ceiling.

You stay like that for a while, breathing heavily, thinking of how you’ve grown so dependent on him in order to sleep, thinking of how you’ve so grown so dependent on him when it comes to your happiness, too...

You don’t bother to move when you hear the door of your apartment twitching, not this time. You’ve made the same discussion over and over again, yet no matter how many times you’ve expressed your displeasure on the issue, you always end up dismissed. Your opinion and worries don’t seem to mean a thing to your boyfriend, who has noticed the light in the kitchen.

His tired eyes meet your dull ones - they always do, but your minds are so far apart, you sometimes find no point in keep things going.

“You started smoking again...” His remark makes you let out a weak laugh as you trap the cigarette between your delicate fingers to remove it from your mouth.

“Yeah, it’s been a while, actually.”

**_Jisung_** is neither stupid nor oblivious. He knows why you’ve taken up on your old habit, he knows why you’ve become distant these past couple of days, he knows he’s part of the problem but he refuses to acknowledge it. _**Jisung**_ is not stupid, but he’s selfish, and there’s nothing he can do about it. His hand reaches for yours but your words stop him midway. 

“Go to sleep, you must be tired.”

“You aren’t coming?”

“I will, later.”

“Look, y/n-”

“It’s fine, Sung. It’s your job and you’re an adult, I’m not going to tell you what’s right or wrong. I just wish you took care of yourself better. Now go, you have to wake up early tomorrow, right?”

You expect him to agree with your words, to admit that he’s been beating himself up for weeks, to admit that he’s barely home anymore, to admit that you living together is like living with a stranger. Hell, you expect him to hug you, caress your cheek, _anything_.

He doesn’t. Instead, he nods awkwardly, before heading into your bedroom and shutting the door.

You grind out the stub of your cigarette in the ashtray, letting out a deep sigh.

You’re gonna need stronger ones.


End file.
